He Didn't Love Her
by Lidbit91
Summary: Takes place after Tony and Michelle's last scene in episode 20...possible spoilers...just read it :)


Please bear with me on this one--I've never even attempted writing a fanfic or anything remotely like it before, but I was bored in math the other day, and boom! this just popped out. Its just a short little ficlet that takes place after my new favorite season 4 scene (episode 19, after the jen phone call) and is very unrealistic, but its what I hope will happen later on in this season ((with much better writing of course)) This is dedicated to those on this and other such forums that have inspired me with your amazing work, so here goes!  
A/N--The conference I envisioned this scene in, is the one Chappelle was held in last year while awaiting his impending death. But the windows have been blacked out like they were when Jack needed a fix in last year's premiere.

She walked into the conference room where Tony was standing over the table, sorting through some files. He looked up when he heard the lock turn in the door.  
"Look, Tony, a lots about to happen in the next few hours, and I think that you and I need to talk now so that there's nothing hanging between us while we're trying to get through this crisis"  
He nodded, which she took as a signal to continue.  
"Before, when you said you didn't love her, did you mean... were you saying"  
Tony smiled in recognition at her familiar inability to put her thoughts into words when she was nervous. "I love YOU, Michelle. I always have and I probably-no I KNOW I always will. You have this amazing ability to bring out something inside me that nobody else has ever been able to. When I'm near you, nobody else in the world matters. When Jen called, I was so angry at myself for making you believe for even one second that I could ever love anybody besides you"  
"Tony"  
"Do you remember when I told you that I was more in love with you than I ever thought was humanly possible, and that I was a better person, for just having had you in my life?  
"Yes" She said quietly as she swallowed back a sob attempting to escape her throat. OF COURSE she remembered! How could she forget? It was the night he had proposed.  
"Well, I still believe that. Even now that we're not together, I believe that you have made me a better person"  
She couldn't hold them back any longer. Tears began to flow freely down her face.  
"I'm sorry Tony, I'm so sorry" she cried.  
He felt, more than heard her body cry out for his. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her the same way he had all those years ago, in the hallway here at CTU, when she needed comforting because her brother had flipped out on Carrie, and just like on that day, she placed both her hands on his shoulders and drew him in closer.  
"Hey, hey. What are you sorry for?" He asked, truly perplexed.  
"For leaving you when you obviously needed me the most. I'm a terrible wife. You deserved better than that, especially after everything you did for me"  
He pulled back a little so that he could look her square in the eyes.  
"Don't Michelle. You did everything you could. It was my fault, I was the one who shut you out. I realize now what a mistake that was, but after I got out, I just didn't want to burden you with everything that I had gone through in prison, so I just switched off, and wouldn't talk to you at all. I SHOULD"VE talked to you about it though, we could've worked through it together. But by the time I realized this, it was too late"  
"Is it Tony? Is it really too late"  
He gave her a small smile,  
"Not unless it is for you"  
She didn't respond. At least, not with words. She pulled him in so that his face was just inches away from hers and covered his mouth with hers with the passion that had been missing from both of their lives for eighteen long months. Neither of them had felt so complete in a long, long time, and they both wished that that moment could last forever"  
Michelle was the first to pull away. She smiled up at him.  
"Tony, we still have a stolen nuclear warhead that needs to be found before its detonated on US soil"  
He looked up into her eyes pleadingly, but she began to walk away. He grabbed her hand. "Hey" he said in that husky tone of his, "I know we still have a lot of issues that still need to be resolved before we can have what we once did, but I just need to say it"  
She smiled, "Say what"  
He drew her closer to him so that both of his hands held on to each of her hips.  
"I love you"  
Michelle smiled the first big, completely genuine smile that she had since the day Tony was released. Without a moment's hesitation, she added:  
"I love you too"  
He smiled his 1000-watt smile right back at her,  
"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that"  
With that, he pulled her in and kissed her again, more quickly this time, before they left the conference room to go join the rest of the CTU in the bullpen, careful to drop each other's hand before anyone could see. They weren't exactly ready for all of CTU to know what had just gone on.  
Maybe they would never go back to the way they were, but for now, they had each other, and maybe, just maybe, that would grow into something even more amazing then what they once had.

Totally sappy, I know, but hey, that's just me ;). If you like it, I was thinking of adding more, but if you don't, why waste my time? So let me know what you think, if you think its even worth your time. 


End file.
